A Hogwarts Time Continuum
by Ice Princess5
Summary: Hey, the title basically says all you need to know, Harry, Hermione, and Ron go back in time, and I mean WAY back in time. The Prequel is really short, but I'll probably also have the first real chapter up today so it doesn't matter that much. R/R! Tha
1. The Prologue

Untitled Document

A Hogwarts Time Continuum   
  
By: Ice Princess   
  


A/N: Hey you guys, I know that this is _really_ short, but that is only because it is the prequel, and the rest of the story will be much better and longer. It's kind of hard to explain what is happening, but basically Harry, Ron, and Hermione are breaking the rules again and wandering around the school at night. They try to hide from Filch, and you'll see what happens. Please review, thanks!   
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  


"Harry! Ron! Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.   
  
"Away from Filch!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
They were running faster and faster.   
  
"I hope you've learnt your lesson now!" Hermione scolded.   
  
"Hermione, you never stopped us!" Harry replied, out of breath.   
  
They were wandering around the school after hours - again. Suddenly they heard the voices of Snape and Filch. Before they knew it, Filch was on their tail.   
  
"You guys! Let's turn here!" Ron suggested quickly.   
  
They rushed into a room, threw themselves in a closet, and found themselves pulled into another place and another time.   
  


~*~*~*~ 

A/N: See what I mean about how short it is? Well, I'm working on the first chapter right now, so don't worry. It'll be up soon! Thanx! Please don't flame me too much!!!   
  



	2. The Closet

Untitled Document

A Hogwarts Time Continuum   
  
By: Ice Princess   


  


~*~*~*~   


  


A/N: Here's the first "real" chapter, but it'll still be chapter two, oh well. Have fun reading. Don't forget to review.   
  


There were bright candles dancing along the sides of a room. Four wizards were standing in the middle of it. They were happily sipping red wine, and quite proud of themselves.   
  
"Who're they?" Ron whispered.   
  
They were barely out of the closet, but not one of the wizards happened to notice them.   
  
They seemed to involved in something else.   
  
"Tomorrow," the tallest male said, "is the opening of our school. I can not believe the day is already here."   
  
"Yes," a graceful and pretty female agreed. "We have worked so hard for this. So many years we took on building our school."   
  
The way they said _our school_ brought chills up Harry, Hermione, and Ron's backs.   
  
Suddenly Hermione looked at them harder and in an instant she knew who they were.   
  
Two males, and two females. Both males were tall. One was draped in scarlet and gold cloaks, while the other had trimmings for forest green and midnight black. One female was elegant and tall with royal blue robes and a royal blue wizard's hat, and the other was stout and dimpled with similar attire or a cheerful orange.   
  
"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," Hermione whispered in awe.   
  
"Hermione? What are you talking about?" Harry asked softly.   
  
"Why don't you oafs pay attention? Look at them!" Hermione commanded.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh!" Harry and Ron both exclaimed.   
  
Suddenly Hermione sneezed.   
  
The three of them fell out of the closet and Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff stared at them.   
  
"Who are you?!" they asked.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Yes, yes, I know this one was really short too... I don't think I'm going to make the chapters in this story very long... Well, the chapters will be up quicker than normal, so I guess it okay. Well, review. Constructive criticism I like, flames I don't. And just happy reviews are fine with me. Next chapter coming out ASAP! 


	3. Godric Believes

Untitled Document

A Hogwarts Time Continuum   
  
By: Ice Princess   


~*~*~*~   


A/N: You guys will soon understand how this time continuum came to be, but I can't bring it up this quick into the story or everything'll get spoiled...so ya. 

  
~*~*~*~ 

  


Hermione stood up and brushed dust off of her black work robes. She cleared her throat and gestured to herself, Ron, and Harry.   
  
"We are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she explained.   
  
"But the school isn't open yet," Rowena Ravenclaw replied.   
  
"Yes, yes, we know. You see... you are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Am I correct?" Hermione asked.   
  
They all nodded slowly.   
  
Suddenly Slytherin interrupted their conversation.   
  
"As charming as this may be, I have to owl someone a message immediately. Please excuse me," he said.   
  
Gryffindor turned towards him.   
  
"You may Salazar. Return quickly. We have much work ahead of us," he told him.   
  
Then Helga Hufflepuff gave Hermione and the boys a dimpled smile and said, "Go on deary. What is it that you had to say?"   
  
"This is going to sound very strange to you, but my name is Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley," Hermione started.   
  
"How is that strange?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked, slowly taking clips out of a perfect, tight bun that rested on top of her head. Her long black hair fell down to her waist.   
  
"Well, like we established earlier, you are the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are you not?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes, we are," Godric Gryffindor replied.   
  
"Well, we are students at Hogwarts a few centuries later than this time..." Hermione said as reasonably as possible.   
  
_Crash!_   
  
Rowena Ravenclaw's wine glass crashed to the floor.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rowena exclaimed.   
  
"It's okay Rowena. Allow me," Godric Gryffindor replied.   
  
He mumbled a spell and the mess was gone in no time.   
  
"Now," Godric began. "Can you explain yourself Hermione?"   
  
"Believe me. This is going to sound really strange, but you just have to go along with me," Hermione said.   
  
Harry and Ron finally recovered from their shock and began to speak as well.   
  
"We're students at Hogwarts and we walked into a closet. The closet in this same room, and then we found ourselves transported back a few centuries to here," Harry said.   
  
Ron and Hermione nodded furiously.   
  
"Oh, is that so? Well children, I don't know what type of joke you are trying to pull here, but -" Rowena Ravenclaw began.   
  
"Rowena! I believe them!" Godric stopped her.   
  
Ron's jaw dropped open. "You do?!"   
  
"I don't believe it. I'm glad you believe me - us... I know it seems really far-fetched, but it is the truth!" Hermione insisted.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking - why do you believe us?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, only someone who knows of Hogwarts and belongs to Hogwarts can be at Hogwarts. It's one of the spells we put on it," Godric Gryffindor explained.   
  
"Of course! I read that in _Hogwarts, a History_ ages ago!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"Yes Hermione, we know you always have your nose in a book. You don't have to brag about it," Ron retorted with a smirk.   
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron.   
  
"Well, have a seat you three. I have some questions for you," Gryffindor said.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Heyyyyy! Thanx for reading. See the little box down there? Just write a little review and be off on your way. Chapter four will come out ASAP, thanx! 


	4. Godric Tells

Untitled Document

A Hogwarts Time Continuum   
  
By: Ice Princess   
  


A/N: Here's the fourth installment of my lil' supernatural fic. Enjoy!   
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats.   
  
"So, are we succesful?" Gryffindor asked with a sheepish grin.   
  
"Are you kidding? Hogwarts is the best -" Harry began.   
  
"Godric! You should be ashamed of yourself. Asking petty questions... Something more important to inquire about would be how this time continuum came to be," Rowena Ravenclaw intervened.   
  
"Oh, come now Rowena. Do you think they'll have any idea?" Godric Gryffindor asked in return.   
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt to ask!" Rowena insisted.   
  
"Let's not fight now," Helga Hufflepuff said softly.   
  
"Um, Professors? May I call you that? Thank you. Not one of us know how this Time Continuum came to be, but we do know a lot about you. Perhaps if we told you these things now, then we could change the future greatly," Hermione said, half afraid.   
  
"Things about us? Like what?" Gryffindor asked with a grin.   
  
"Like that Slytherin creep builds a secret chamber at Hogwarts and my little sister nearly dies inside of it because of You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed, suddenly enraged.   
  
Godric Gryffindor instantly stood up and set his wine aside.   
  
"_The_ Chamber of Secrets?" he asked.   
  
Hermione looked at Gryffindor curiously.   
  
"You - You, know of it?" she asked softly.   
  
Gryffindor walked around the room slowly and looked back at Hermione.   
  
"Professor... do you know of the Chamber of Secrets? And if so... how?" Hermione asked, yet again.   
  
"Oh, yes... I know very much of it," Godric replied coolly.   
  
"Godric, what is it? Would you like some more wine?" Rowena asked, reaching for the bottle.   
  
"No. No Rowena, no wine," Godric replied.   
  
"If it isn't too much trouble Professor, do you think you could be a little bit more specific?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"The Chamber of Secrets is something I've been seeing in my dreams for the past year now."   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Ya, ya, you know the drill. Review now. Next chapter coming up soon. Godric will explain what he means about the Chamber of Secrets in his dreams and will tell everyone about his relationship with Salazar Slytherin! 


End file.
